The present invention relates to medical devices and methods in general and in particular to a method and apparatus for removing excess liquid from a patient's lungs.
A common cause of excess fluid in the lungs is pneumococcal pneumonia, the most common type of pneumonia. Pneumococci bacteria enter the respiratory passages and make their way to the lungs where they lodge in the bronchioles causing the corresponding alveoli to collapse. The pneumococci breed in the alveoli, creating the inflammatory process that begins with the discharge of protein-rich fluid into alveolar spaces. This fluid serves as a culture medium for the pneumococci and transports them to other lung tissues including alveoli, segments and lobes.
The survival rate for persons treated with pneumococcal pneumonia is considerably higher for younger patients than with older patients and patients receiving early treatment have the best chance of recovery. In some of the cases, surgery is required.
There is a need for a simple non-invasive, but effective, procedure for removing excess pulmonary liquid from the lungs regardless of age.